cauchemars
by Kaede77
Summary: Parce que les shinigamis aussi ont peur de la mort.Une tite serie de one shot, ou quand nos anges de la mort favoris perdent un être cher...Car les cauchemars sont parfois bien pire que la réalité.
1. Tableau 1: Promet moi

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne comprend pas, que se passe-t-il ?_

_Tu as surgit devant moi, en venant de nul pars…pourquoi ?_

_Tout ce sang…je…je ne supporte plus tout ce sang…_

Rukia ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passé.

La pluie commença à tomber, d'abord doucement puis plus forte.

_Même le ciel pleure…_

Ses jambes cédèrent, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de son corps.

_Comment…comment est-ce arrivé ?_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Tout autour d'elle devint sombre, les cris de Sado se turent, les pleurs d'Inoue disparurent, il n'y avait plus rien, plus rien…

_Il fait si sombre…si sombre…_

Elle le voyait au loin, dans ce vide où son esprit errait, il lui souriait, comme si de rien n'était.

_Oui mais…_

Elle se revoyait avec lui en haut du toit du lycée, quand il lui avait montré comment boire un jus de fruit en brique.

_Il est…_

Elle revoyait leurs disputes, si futiles désormais…

_Oui, il est…_

Elle revoyait, son visage, ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas venir la chercher à la Soul society, ces larmes qu'il avait retenu.

_Ichigo est…_

Elle le revoyait se jetant sous les crocs du hollow qui avait faillit la tuer…son regard à cet instant…arrogant, fière…triste…

_Mort… ?_

- Ichi…go ? Ichigo ? ICHIGO !!!!!!!!

Elle courait vers lui, dans ce grand couloir sombre, tentant de le rattraper, de rattraper son âme qui, petit à petit, s'éloignait d'elle…de plus en plus vite…

- Ichigo ! reviens, ne me laisse pas ! ne t'en va pas !

Il continuait à s'éloigner en lui souriant, lui faisant des signes d'adieux du bras.

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que Rukia continuait à courir pour le rattraper.

_Ne pas le laisser partir…non… je ne veux pas…_

- NE ME LAISSE PAS !

Elle se sentit tomber…tomber toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres…lentement…

- Ichi…

La pluie, elle entendait la pluie qui tombait sur eux.

Inoue pleurait dans les bras d'Ishida, Sado, à terre, tentait de cacher ses larmes et, étendu devant elle, Ichigo souriait.

Elle se précipita sur son corps qu'elle saisit violement.

- Ichigo ! accroche toi !

- Ru…Rukia…

- Ichigo ! je t'en pris ne meure pas, tu n'as pas le droit, pas encore.

Une goutte de pluie tomba sur le visage du shinigami remplaçant, ou peut être…était-ce une larme…

Il leva avec difficulté son bras et caressa délicatement le visage de la jeune Kuchiki.

- Désoler mais…je crois que sur ce coup…kof kof…je n'ai pas le choix…je…Rukia je…

Son bras retomba mollement sur sa poitrine tandis que la jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de douleur, accompagné d'un violent éclair.

- Rukia ? ohé Rukia réveille toi.

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Une silhouette se dessinait dans les ténèbres devant le placard dont la porte était ouverte.

- Ichigo ?

- Bah oui baka, qui veux tu que se soit à deux heures et demi du mat ?

- Ichi…go…

- Oh, t'es sur que ça va ? tu criais dans ton sommeil…

- Je…je vais bien…

- Mouai, t'es sur de ça ?

- Laisse moi, dit elle en se tournant vers le mur.

Le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de son amie, décida de retourner se coucher.

- Les femmes j'vous jure…

Il était allongé depuis à peine quelques secondes qu'il sentit quelque chose se glisser à coté de lui, sous les couvertures.

- Rukia ?! Mai qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- S'il te plait…

Le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre un sanglot dans la voix de celle qui l'enlaçait à présent.

- S'il te plait…promet moi…promet moi de ne pas mourir…

- Mourir ? comme si j'allais…dit il en se retournant mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, Rukia tu…tu pleures…

- Promet…

Il compris soudain : les sanglots qu'il avait entendu, le fait qu'elle ait hurlé son nom dans son sommeil…

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans les yeux plein de larmes de Rukia.

- Je te le promets…

Il resserra son étreinte.

- …je te promets de ne pas mourir, Rukia.


	2. Tableau 2: Petit rayon de soleil

_**Alors ma chérie d'amour va encore me haire mais…ça marche pas les chibi eyes avec moi lol, on continu dans la série des tristes adieux avec cet au revoir ci :**_

_Tableau 2 : Petit rayon de soleil_

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, comme un affront fait aux êtres qui regagnaient lentement leurs quartiers.

Petit à petit, les shinigamis quittaient le cimetière, lentement, silencieusement, comme pour ne pas déranger l'homme qui restait immobile devant la pierre froide.

Depuis que la cérémonie avait commencée, il n'avait pas bouger, il n'avait rien dit, il était juste rester là, apathique, comme sans vie, on aurait dit que c'était sa vie qui avait cessée.

- Taicho….Taicho….

Une jeune femme rousse posa sa main sur l'épaule robuste du capitaine.

- Zaraki-taicho…

L'homme ne réagi pas.

- Taicho, il faut partir maintenant, venez, dit elle en le tirant doucement par le bras.

- …

- Venez, rentrons au Seireitei…

- Matsumoto !

La jeune femme baissa son regard sur le jeune homme qui venait de l'appeler.

- Matsumoto…laisse le…

- Mais, Hitsugaya-taicho …

- Laisse le tranquille ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il en a besoin ?!

Le jeune lieutenant regarda à nouveau le capitaine de la onzième division, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et l'attirer vers les quartiers qu'occupait la 10eme division.

- Il vaut mieux le laisser seul…il a sûrement besoin de lui dire adieu…

- Oui…Taicho…

Ils s'en allèrent eux aussi, laissant enfin Zaraki Kenpachi seul avec sa douleur.

Les secondes passèrent, qui se changèrent en minutes qui devinrent des heures…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la pluie à tomber mais Zaraki, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il restait là à fixer ce nom inscrit, à regarder l'encens se consumer.

Ce nom qui symbolisait tellement pour lui…elle avait été son amie, sa confidente, sa fille…

Seulement voila, Zaraki Kenpachi restait là, immobile, les larmes coulant sur son visage, lentement, masquée par la pluie qui l'accompagnait. Il restait là à regarder ce nom, espérant que c'était une plaisanterie, souhaitant du plus profond de son âme que son nom ne soit pas celui écrit mais hélas…hélas…la pierre ne pouvait lui mentir lorsqu'elle lui montrait que le seul être au monde qu'il eu jamais aimé été parti, qu'il devait se faire une raison et accepter…accepter la mort de Yachiru…

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps ses sanglots.

Il avait essayé d'être fort, de ne pas craquer devant les autres shinigamis,

_Elle n'aurait pas aimer me voire si faible._

Il se recroquevilla, comme un animal souffrant et laissa échapper une plainte, un cri, que tous les shinigamis purent entendre.

Byakuya referma son dossier, Nanao alla à sa fenêtre, Matsumoto essuya une larme tandis que son capitaine se cachait pour en verser une…

Même les humains, occupées à leurs futiles taches, entendirent ce cri désespérer ; certains le prirent pour la foudre, la pluie faisant rage, d'autres, pour un animal hurlant à la mort, seuls quelques un, ceux qui connaissaient la douleur de perdre un être cher, réussirent à comprendre ce que ce cri représentait réellement : le cri d'un homme…celui d'un homme qui venait de perdre sa raison de vivre…

- Yachiru…pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!

_Tu étais tout pour moi…pourquoi es tu parti ? Pourquoi me laisse tu ici…tu étais ma force ma raison de me battre depuis ce jour…ce jour où, encore bébé, tu étais venu vers moi, alors que tu les autres me rejetaient…_

_Je t'ai prise avec moi…je t'ai donné une identité, toi pauvre enfant orpheline et sans nom, je t'ai emmené avec moi, t'ai élevé t'ai aimé plus que quiconque. J'ai fait de toi mon lieutenant, mon amie…ma fille…alors pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Comment un père peut il enterrer son enfant ? Comment continuer à vivre alors que j'ai perdu mon rayon de soleil ?_

L'homme leva son zanpakuto et l'approcha de sa gorge.

_Pardonne moi Yachiru…pardonne ma faiblesse mais je ne peu pas continuer…je ne peu pas continuer à vivre alors que tu m'a été enlevée…toi pour qui je vivais…toi qui donna ta vie pour me protéger…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es tu interposé ?! Comment un si faible Hollow aurait il pu me tuer ?! Tu t'es mise entre nous pour me sauver mais en réalité…c'est toi qui m'aura tué…_

La lame trancha, le sang gicla, une larme coula et Zaraki s'enfonça dans les ténèbres…

- Ken-chan…Ken-chan…

L'homme se redressa en sursaut. Devant lui, une petite silhouette tenait un oreiller, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Ken-chan…

- Yachi…ru…, Zaraki se ressaisit, qu'est ce que tu fait là gamine ? dit il en tentant d'avoir l'air détaché et de ne pas montrer à quel point son cauchemar l'avait marqué.

- J'ai…j'ai fait un cauchemar Ken-chan…

- Et en quoi ça me regarde ?

- Je…je peu dormir avec toi ?

- Dégage moucheron, lui dit il en se retournant, et d'un ton qui se voulait tranchant mais dans lequel on percevait un certain soulagement.

_Un cauchemar…_

La petite fille se mit à pleurer pour de bon, tentant de prendre son ami par les sentiments.

- Ken-chan…

Après quelques minutes, Zaraki se retourna vers l'enfant, souleva les draps et ouvrit ses bras pour que la petite vienne si blottir.

- Bon et maintenant tu te tais et tu dors !

- Oui…mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase, ayant sombré dans les bras de Morphée au moment même où elle avait sentit la chaleur de l'homme qui caressait à présent ses cheveux.

_Oui, c'était juste…_

- Né Ken-chan….pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il resserra son étreinte pour rassurer la petite qui, malgré son sommeil, avait senti les larmes qu'il versait.

- Pour rien…

_C'était juste…_

_Un cauchemar…_


	3. Tableau 3: Pastèque

_**Bon alors après quelques temps d'absences, je reviens avec un nouveau tableau. On reste dans les adieux, c'est ma spécialité lol. J'espère que celui là vous plaira . Et merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément **_

_Tableau 3. Pastèque._

_Si j'avais sue… si seulement j'avais compris…aurais-je pue…l'éviter ?_

Hitsugaya restait immobile, telle une statue de marbre, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

A coté de lui, le brancard passait, emmenant au loin celle qu'il n'avait pue retenir.

_Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il tomba doucement sur le sol froid et maculé de sang.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sue le voir ? Son sourire feint ? Son regard triste…_

Il se rappelait exactement ce qui avait précédé cet instant, le moment où tout avait basculé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

- Shiro-chan !

Il se retourna brusquement et lança un regard lourd de reproche à la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

- C'est Hitsugaya-taicho !

- Dé…désoler…

_J'aurais du m'en rendre compte à cet instant…tu ne t'excusais jamais auprès de moi avant …_

- Que veux tu ?

- Je…je voulais savoir si tu avais un peu de temps cet après midi, dit elle timidement.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je…je me disais que l'on pourrais aller se promener et manger un morceau de pastèque…comme avant, répondit elle la tête baissée.

_Tu pleurais pas vrai ? Je m'en rends compte maintenant…_

Il la regarda avec un air dur sur le visage avant d'ajouter.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en futilités de la sorte Hinamori !

- Ah…mais….je pensais que….

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps ! J'ai des responsabilités, et encore plus à cause des récents événements !

_C'était ça le problème en fait, ce qui s'était passé à Soul Society…pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit clairement ?_

- Bon d'accord… dit elle doucement, …à…à plus tard alors.

Elle partie en courant dans les couloirs du Sereitei.

_C'était la première fois…que je voyais des larmes coulées sur tes joues…_

- Vous n'auriez pas du être si dur avec elle taicho.

- Ma…Matsumoto ?

La belle rousse s'avança vers lui et s'appuya sur le mur en face de son capitaine. Elle reprit.

- Elle a été très affectée par le départ d'Aizen vous savez.

- Nous le sommes tous.

- Oui mais elle l'est encore plus…

- Comment cela ?

- C'est compliqué…disons juste que le cœur des femmes est insondable…dit elle doucement en regardant les nuages, un air de profonde tristesse sur le visage.

_Si seulement je l'avais compris plus tôt…_

- Et qu'aurais-je du faire selon toi ?

- Lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle est venue demander à son ami…

- Je ne vois pas à qu'elle moment elle m'en a demandé.

- A l'instant, répondit la jeune femme exaspérée par l'attitude de son capitaine, Hinamori est une jeune fille très sensible à ce que les autres pensent d'elle, elle ne veux pas inquiéter les gens qu'elle aime alors elle ne dira jamais que quelque chose ne va pas…du moins pas directement…mais hélas, elle est tombé sur un homme, elle regarda Hitsugaya de plus près, enfin un enfant qui ne vois rien à rien.

- Urusai !

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et parla d'une voix grave, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à contester l'ordre qu'elle lui donnait.

- Allez la voir.

Le jeune homme rechigna quelques secondes puis, s'avouant vaincu, se dirigeant vers les quartiers d'Hinamori.

_Pardonne moi…_

- Taicho…

Pas de réponse.

- Taicho !

Une main le secoua vivement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Laissez nous, dit une voix féminine derrière lui tandis que la main le lâchait.

Il entendit la porte se refermée, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir, seul la bougie sur le bureau diffusait un mince rayon de lumière.

_Je…je ne t'aurais jamais crue capable de faire cela…_

Il entendit un bout d'étoffe devant lui, comme si quelqu'un se baissait et senti, quelques secondes après, la douce chaleur d'une femme qui l'enlaçait.

_Je suis désolé…_

Matsumoto caressa doucement ses cheveux tandis qu'elle le berçait, tel un enfant que l'on console. Ils étaient là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur ce sol dur et froid, presque aussi froid que le couteau qui était tombé près d'eux…une couteau maculé de sang…le sang d'une jeune femme à bout…le sang d'une amie qu'il n'avait pue aider à temps…

_Hinamori…pardonne moi…_

- Ce n'est pas votre faute taicho…

_Je…_

Elle le serra plus fort contre son cœur.

_Par mon incapacité à voir ton mal être je t'ai…_

Une larme coula sur son visage d'enfant tandis que Matsumoto continuait à le bercer.

_Je t'ai…_

Il serra la jeune femme le plus fort possible tandis que les larmes silencieuses se transformèrent en torrent de douleur.

_Je t'ai…tué…_

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se redressa dans son lit et passa sa main sur ses yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui coulaient.

- Un…cauchemar ?

Toc toc toc.

Hinamori se réveilla à grand peine et sorti de son lit en baillant.

_Qui peut venir me voir à cette heure ?_

Elle ouvrit la porte et eu la surprise de se retrouver face à …

- Shiro..je veux dire, Hitsugaya-taicho ?! Que…que faites vous ici à cette heure ?

Le jeune homme sorti de derrière son dos deux part de pastèque.

_Je ne laisserais jamais…_

Elle le regarda étrangement, ce demandant si le capitaine de la dixième division n'était pas devenu fou pour venir lui proposer de la pastèque à 2h du matin.

_Non je ne laisserais jamais…_

Elle lui souri et lui fit signe d'entrer.

_Ce cauchemar devenir réalité…_


End file.
